Resisting McDreamy
by J8Doll
Summary: Set in season 1,somewhere after E2 before E4. completely merder.. Derek is trying to make Mer agree for a date. Mer is saying no cause it's not good to hav anything more than professional with your boss..however it's taking too much to resist him.. Derek's trying to get Mer in on a date...appearance of other characters..my first fic ever so bear me and hav mercy..romance/humour fun
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fic and also first attempt to write a story so plz bear me. I guess language won't be any problem though English's my 3** **rd** **language.**

 **This will become 2-shot or 3-shot...but exactly not oneshot...It's written in first person as if told by Meredith.**

 **I wanted some fanfics of merder from season 1 before addison showed up. But there aren't many. Only one is good – stuck in elevator...so i thought of writing this...**

 **Desclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything related to it...if I'd have own it, I would have kept Derek alive...**

Ok whoever said that you can restart your life with a fresh new start at any point in your life deserves a hard kick in his ass. Who said that ? Probably a moron who never needed a fresh new start.

From whatever I have seen in my life I bet to say that you can never have a fresh new start. you dare to go for it and the destiny throws something in your face that connects you to your past. Look at me. This was supposed to be a new start. After all the thinking on whatever crap I have been going through I dared for this new start, at a station known as Seattle.

The night two weeks ago, wearing my favourite black dress, standing in that awesomely lit yet professional room full of surgeons, I thought , the new start is gonna be tough and competitive, not a new thing to me, but at least it would be a new beginning with no crap or trouble from past. Such a good thought to bear in mind that it made me take a break from that over professional meeting held by SGH for the gonna-be-interns a drink. Well not a drink – straight tequila. Hey, its not my past, It's me. Fresh leaf or old leaf tequila is me.

And at the very thought of a new start, that handsome jackass with beautiful blue eyes enters like a challenge thrown at me by Destiny. I think over my choices while talking to him saying myself – the new leaf turns tomorrow so what's bad in having some fun tonight! Lo, the one night stand habit from past ruins my new start. There I went to make a really bad mistake. Not that he was bad opposite to his face ,eyes, hair, he was definitely good, actually awesome. But it turns out to be a real mistake when I see that the so-well known & now my boss, my boss's boss, Dr. Shepherd is that awesome haired, blue eyed, handsome faced, well bodied, tall, awesome at sex Derek from the morning,my one night stand. Definitely a big mistake.

And now that mistake is standing in front of me leaning over the nurses station, reading patient's chart. He looks so handsome &hot even in the scrubs. Who looks hot in scrubs. God I hates him for looking so awesome. He's really McDreamy . Christina is so right. Crap Meredith, you shouldn't think that way. He's your boss, your boss's boss. If Christina ever saw you making goo-goo eyes over him like all the nurses at station right now, she's gonna beat you up for making that face, of course,only if you ever survived Bailey's wrath over sort of hitting on your boss by making goo-goo eyes .

God I so much wanna run away right now. I'd be so much happy to be even in pit right now than working under him on a case. Would have been so much better if I wouldn't have thrown myself on him and kissed him in that freaking elevator. But now that had been such an amazingly awesome kiss as he'd returned the kiss and started seducing and flirt talking me, it's becoming more hard to resist. He's McDreamy. Doesn't he know how hard it is to resist him! Plus he's putting even more efforts to it now. Why doesn't he just stick to the lips of one of those nurses making goo-goo eyes at him. Thank God he hasn't stuck to anybody yet. What?! What are you thinking Meredith! He stick up to anybody why do you care!

Now you go there and be professional. No awkward looks, no awkward talks, be confident. Keep it well up until he melts you down with that McDreamy smile.

So I walk to the nurses station.

" , I'm your intern for the day".

He looks up from the chart . " ", he greets in mock professional tone smiling that McDreamy smile mischievously, clearly pleased at his luck today. He cocks his head to one side looking at me just for a second . " _Oh God, he's already started. It's gonna be a long hard resisting day"._ He hands me the chart "room no. 1124". We walk through hallway towards our patient's room.

"So smoked chicken club or traditional beef wellington, which one's better?" he attacks suddenly out of nowhere.

"what? " I ask confusingly.

"which one is better to eat you think - smoked chicken club or traditional beef wellington? " he calmly repeats.

"Traditional beef wellington I guess. Why?" I ask still confused.

" Better asked before than choking for a choice while placing order for food you know. Well I guessed the same choice knowing it is available for dinner and knowingwhat night persons are we. A full body massage after dinner at Salish Lodge and Spawould surely vanish all the tension of ours in the night. "smiling knowingly he tells, rather seductively.

I shift uneasily knowing the direction and double meaning of his words. I compose myself and say straight to the point, "sexual harassment Dr. Shepherd . That's what I'd call it. There isn't any kind of TENSION in between ours to release."

"Tension in the muscles Dr. Grey. Tension occurred by working hectic hours. You call the tag of sexual harassment on me when you're the one with dirty mind going there. I was just suggesting an innocent idea of relaxing .But I understand I know I'm handsome and irresistible and you're thinking of taking advantage of me again like that night. Not that I mind. I'm all ready, all the time" he says smiling cockily not giving me a chance to object in between.

"Oh get over yourself and I'm not the one who took advantage , you were the one who took advantage of me and talking about dirty mind, you've dirty written all over your face", I try to snap.

He smiles cockily again but says nothing in return as we enter the patient's room. I sigh a deep breath in my mind as it gives me some time to try stopping the flutter in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Well sorry for delay. I'll try to be short with disclaimer & my rambling.

 **I seriously didn't know how to put up this idea in writing & also I'm giving important exams this year, so couldn't get the time. Hence the late.**

 **Secondly, I'm really not good at writing and I honestly think if somebody else would have written this, it would have been better piece of writing. Yet I wanted to write this so I gave it a try. If you don't like, plz be a bit easy on me.**

 **Third, I should improve my writing. Sometimes I've used present tense while sometimes past tense. So that would be a bit of problem.**

 **And last, I don't know anything about surgery neither do I've time to Google about it. So I've tried my best to not make something horrible about surgery and tried to keep medicine minimum. If there's a mistake about it, plz forgive me…**

 _ **I really loved ur response for previous chapter..Thank u very much..Ur reviews make me a lot happy..**_

 **Tips –**

 ***Flamenco – it's a Spanish dance style..u should watch it.. I love it.**

 ***Mer's in-head-rambling are in italics**

 **Flamenco Butterflies**

 _He smiles cockily his McDreamy smile but says nothing in return as we enter the patient's room. I sigh a breath of relief in my mind as that gives me some time to try stopping flutter in my stomach._

The patient was a little over middle-age lady. The whole time he was completely professional, luckily no hidden comments or hints that would lead to fluttering in my stomach. Professional yet he was so good with patients, extremely good bedside manner that was what he was well known for besides his skill with scalpel. Polite and charming. Yeah, definitely charming. The McDreamy smile working on the over-aged lady, too. Wow! " _What?! Wow? What are you thinking Meredith?.Boss…no charming! No "WOW BOSS". Boss with scalpel –wow. Boss who is charming – no wow. Not at all_.

"Dr. Grey", "Meredith, you okay?", I was suddenly brought out of my in-head-rambling by Derek's voice. "Yeah,.. Yes Dr. Shepherd", I stammered. So not wow. "Hmm", he returned to the patient "So, Mrs. Walker , I need to take a look at the scans to tell if the surgery is essential or not, Ok? This is DR. Grey. She'll take you CT. I'll see you later then." With a smile to the patient, he turns to me, "Take her for a head scans and page me when they come up". "Okay", I nod. And as I'm about to turn to patient, he adds huskily, his mouth dangerously close to my ear, "told you, a full body massage was an awesome idea now that it seems really important for you take out all the frustration and like you really need 'tension-releasing activity'. With that he walks out. I stand there dumbstruck with the shocks of his hot breath still tingling my ear and neck and waiting for the butterflies in my stomach to stop their flamenco. Hearing those words ' tension-releasing-activity. I could think of so many such tension-releasing-activities' that he suggested and left unsuggested.

" He's really charming, isn't he", this time the patient brings me out of my thoughts. "Hmmm…..boss….he's boss…he's my boss. So no charming or whatever", I ramble as there's no clear thinking going on in my head. Mrs. Walker looks amused at my rambling so it gets me blushing. " _God.. this is just perfect. I'm blushing talking about my boss. Ass Derek Shepherd."_

"Too bad. If he wouldn't be boss, it would be more easy to have him, won't it?", the lady asks. Now the conversation was going on dangerous path. "Mrs. Walker I need to take you to CT". I try my most polite effort to diverge her from her previous thoughts.. Luckily she doesn't say anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I obviously don't own Grey's anatomy, Sadly. Otherwise there would be a lot of MerDer..**

 **Rides Or Relaxation**

After paging Derek. I stand there waiting for him in CT room. He comes and asks, "CTs up?" "Yeah, there they are". "Hmm…. There, you see that?", he asks pointing his finger on the screen. "Yeah, she's bleeding in brain. An aneuarism"I say. Just like the one Katy Bryce had but not as unrecognizable as her. "Umhmm, she's gonna need surgery. Prep her for surgery. You going to scrub in", He informs me.

"Okay", I say.

Suddenly he asks, " So you thought about it? I better say Wellington beef after a full body massage really excites me a lot now", His voice becoming alarmingly husky and cocky And his body leaning dangerously over mine. " I bet you are gonna love this little activity of ours after a tiring surgery day, dr. Grey", he adds looking at my lips now, his body too dangerously leaning over mine as if covering my body and his lips so close to mine, I could feel his hot breath on my own lips. It draws my attention to his soft lips. So not good for butterflies to stop flamenco and to think clearly.

"No, no activity….massage, yeah ,oh…..umm n, no massage, no activity ours", I stammer and ramble again as the thoughts of his lips over mine cloud my line of thinking. He smiles amusedly at my rambling, searching for my eyes now. "No tension, no activity. I'm as enthusiastic as horse even at the end of day"my tone a little over-cheerful, yet still rambling. "No need of massage!"

He smiles cockily and tilts his head to one side," as enthusiastic as horse, huh?" _I don't know why I nodded to this, but I did. Oh stupid me._ He smirks now," now I have to think about an excursion then…great idea, how about horse riding? There are horse stables with wide fields in this area. They offer horse rides. We can hire A HORSE and have a ride for US BOTH". _A horse for both! I think 'US BOTH & 'RIDE' so not good words to use in one sentence. Thinking about even those words, horse ridings seems so hot._

"Knowing a you have a great stamina & so do I, we can both have as many rides as we want for our excursion", he adds huskily. I understand my mistake of choosing the words now and knowing meaning of the way he is using them, I feel the heat rising as our bodies were touching others almost every inch. I was already weak in my knees and they were about to give up, when beeping noise of pager filled the room. He instinctively looks at his pager that saves me from him watching me trying get balance and catch my breath. "911 shit. Think bout it. Many rides or steamy relaxation?" , he grins cockily running out of the room…

I stand there still trying to catch my breath and waiting for my knees to become responsible for my balance. Now I don't know many styles butterflies are performing in my stomach as well as in my head now…..

 **Hope you liked it…I didn't much cause I didn't write much of Derek…anyways….**

 **I don't know if I'll continue this..My first thought was stopping here…..But if I ever got an idea, I'll write next…..**

 **I just love Mer and Derek flirting….if anybody knows a fic that includes much of their flirting plz tell me…**

 **Thank u once gain for support….good day and good luck…love you….**


End file.
